I Loved you
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: George cheated on Abby, but wants her to forgive him? Can she? Oneshot, has nothing to do with the series I'm working on it's just something that popped in my head. And there is a little bit of language too.


** I Loved You**

**Hey guys, umm I just wanted to write a oneshot about Abby and George but it has nothing to do with my other Harry Potter series I'm working on cuz I don't know if Abby and George will end up together in those. But I had this idea pop into my head last night but I was too tired to write it but I did tonight so I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own George Weasley or anyone one else from Harry Potter just Abby.**

"Come on Abby"! George yelled pounding on the bedroom door. Abby Potter shook her head and slid to the ground, she hadn't cried yet but she knew eventually she'd have to.

"Go away George". She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"No, I will not! Not until you let me explain"! He yelled still banging on the door. The entire Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione stood at the end of the hall watching.

"What is there to explain? I saw you shove your tongue down her throat". Abby said sounding as she was trying to be happy. "I saw you slip your hand up her shirt". She stopped, if she kept going she'd cry.

"Abs, it's not like that"! George yelled. "Open the door".

"No George". Abby was back to whispering. "Just please go back to sleep".

"NO! Babe please met me explain what happen". George yelled, he sounded so close to tears that Abby's eyes began to burn and everything was becoming a blur.

"You're not getting in here. If I let you in, you'll kiss me just right and I'll forgive you". Abby said. George hit the door so hard that Abby was jerked away from it. She scrambled back and pressed her back against it harder.

"Damn it Abs, I'm sorry alright"? He was crying now. Abby felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and splash onto her navy blue jeans. Then she heard him hit the ground with his fist and she started to sob. "I'm fucking sorry". Abby heard Mrs. Weasley scold George but neither of them cared.

"Sorry isn't good enough George. Not this time". Abby said, her voice wasn't shaking but you knew she crying by the way her breaths came in such short gasps. She heard George slid to the floor, his back against the bedroom door also.

"Then what is"? He asked softly.

It was a sad sight, the two of them. Both were crying almost hysterically as they sat waiting for the other one to say something.

"Abs, do you love me"?

Abby was taken aback by his question and didn't answer at first.

"Abs"?

"I did". She whispered. "I'm not sure if I do any more".

"Abby, what do I have to do? What do I have to do to make you love me again"? George asked, he was crying harder than Abby had ever heard him cry before.

"I don't know". Abby whispered

"If you would open the door, I can try and make it up to you". George pleaded. Abby shook her head before whispering,

"I'm not letting you in, George". He hit the door so hard that Abby was thrown half way across the room, the door swung open and George took that moment to slip inside.

"George get out"! Abby yelled.

"No, Abby please, I'll do anything". He said softly. Abby stepped out of his reach when he went to grab her, she watched as a wave of hurt washed across his face but she stayed out of his reach. "Abby, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but please let me try and make it up to you".

"No George". Abby shook her head. Faster than he had ever moved before George closed the space between them and pulled Abby into his arms. "Get off George"! Abby squirmed and beat against his chest.

"No Abs, I'm not letting you go, I have to make this right". George whispered in her ear. Abby screamed in his chest and began to thrash around until she couldn't anymore. Then she fell into his chest and cried,

"Abby, I love you". He whispered, Abby's huge purple eyes looked up at him. She kissed him softly and pulled away.

"I loved you". She disapparated right on the spot, leaving George to sink to his knees and cry.

Fin

**Well, what do you guys think? Squalls-nobody is to blame for me posting it. She threatened to take away my lighter. Sike just playing.**

**The little purple button is calling.**

**It's saying—**

**PUSH ME!**

**Danie**


End file.
